


Losing Sleep

by 509AM



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Survival, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/509AM/pseuds/509AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane and Kougami travel overseas to combat against their enemy Russians overtaking Alaska but ultimately become lost in the harsh wilderness with no source of food or heat and no access to contact. Do they have what it takes to survive or will they die in the frozen wasteland together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Psycho-Pass. Psycho-Pass is the property of Production I.G. and its original creators, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thick fingers that wrapped around her thin neck tried to choke the life out of her. She struggled against the man's strength as the snow crackled underneath their weight. He continued to spit in her face as he cursed in Russian. She groaned as her breaths shortened. Her hands strained against his bulky arms. Akane could see Kougami and Ginoza fighting against the grunting perpetrators at the corner of her vision. Stars then slowly entered her vision. 

Mustering her all of her strength, she kneed her opponent in between the groins, and once the tight grip weakened, she connected her right fist to his masked face. Meeting his cheekbones with her knuckles stung sharply despite wearing gloves. Then she grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped him over with her booted feet. 

Panting and licking her cut lips, she stood up as the man continued to grovel in pain. Quickly, she ran few feet across the white blanketed ground and seized her pistol covered in white snowflakes. Another man tried to ambush her, but she swooped away from his flailing arms and pistol-whipped him in the head. Her gaze shifted onto the helicopters hovering far above as she heard their approach, the sun bouncing off their metallic plates. Her chestnut-colored eyes widened. One of the riders leaned out of the open door, donned in camouflage as white as the snow on the ground, and upon his shoulder, he held a bazooka. It was aimed for the high slopes. 

Turning on her heels, Akane was about to shout out her warnings to her fellow comrades, but it was already too late. The rocket shot out at a blinding speed and exploded upon the impact. Grey smoke rose into the sapphire skies as birds flew out of the trees. The grunting men stopped as they looked up to investigate. The crackling noise was soft at first, then the sound transformed into a roar that washed out the birds' discordant cries, and an enormous cloud of white began to roll down towards them. 

"Derr'mo," one of the Russians' face paled as he whimpered. 

With no time to waste, they started to run. Joining them quickly after, Kougami shouted, "Come on!" He mounted the nearby snowmobile, and Akane jumped on from the behind. The snowmobile rumbled to life, vibrating vigorously. Helmets fell off as they started to move. Then they sped off downhill following after a large vehicle Ginoza rode in along with Yayoi and Kagari. The female inspector clung onto Kougami, her arms encircled his waist. Trees rushed past by, nearly making her faint, so her eyelids fluttered shut. 

The rumbling grew louder and louder, and then the last thing Akane could remember was being flung into the air, a harsh crack as one of her ribs broke when she hit a tree and rolled at a dizzying speed afterwards. Pained cries escaped from her as she tumbled down, sharp branches scratching her faces and blinding her eyes. 

_This is it_ , she thought to herself as she was plunged into the darkness.


End file.
